This invention relates to a font element for use in a photocomposing machine, such as the machine described in Grube, et al. U.S. Pat. No. 3,738,236, issued June 12, 1973.
In the Grube, et al. patent, a font element designated by the reference numeral 43 is described for coupling to a rotatable drum 10. The drum carries a plurality of hooks 33, 34 which are received by apertures 49 and 45, respectively, and "spherically-shaped members" 37 and 40 which are received by apertures 50 and 51, respectively, of the font element 43. Font element 43 of the Grube, et al. patent has a first reinforcing member 52 which underlies the hooks 33 and 34 and a second reinforcing member 55 which is connected to the other trailing edge of the font element between apertures 50 and 51.
In the Grube, et al. patent, a spring 60 extends from one end of second reinforcing member 55 and a spring 61 extends from the other end of second reinforcing member 55. Spring 60 traverses aperture 50 and spring 61 traverses aperture 51 so as to "snap over the widest portion of the spherically-shaped members", purportedly to hold the font element in place on the drum.
It has been found that the springs, such as disclosed in the Grube, et al. patent, have a tendency to bend or break under certain conditions, resulting in an insecure connection. On occasion, bending of one of the springs has caused the font element to release from the drum, which is fatal to the operation of the photocomposing machine. It has also been found that the springs, such as disclosed in the Grube, et al. patent, often are difficult to handle thereby rendering the font element, on occasion, difficult to attach to the drum and/or difficult to remove from the drum.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a font element that is relatively simple to attach to the drum and is relatively simple to remove from the drum.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a font element having a reinforcing member that alleviates the bending problem concomitant with the projecting springs of the font element disclosed in the Grube, et al. patent.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a font element which is structured to positively and securely connect it to the drum.
A still further object of the present invention is to provide a font element which is simple in construction and is easy to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a font element which is appealing or attractive to the operator, which is simple to operate with and which has means which retain the font element in proper position on the drum.
The bending problem associated with the projecting springs of the font element disclosed in Grube, et al. has been alleviated by the use of a prior art reinforcing member known as a Storch clip. The Storch clip is formed of brass and comprises a pair of members longitudinally and laterally slidable with respect to each other along the trailing edge of the font element adjacent the "spherically-shaped members". In order to attach the font element to the drum, one of the clip portions is slid upwardly and outwardly permitting the "spherically-shaped members" to enter the font element apertures. Once the "spherically-shaped members" have entered the apertures, the clip portion is slid downwardly and inwardly to engage snugly the "spherically-shaped members".
The basic disadvantages of the Storch clip is that it is relatively complex in structure, expensive to manufacture, requires substantial manipulation, and includes a pair of slidable members subject to wear and breakage. The present invention alleviates the disadvantages of the Storch clip, as well as alleviating the disadvantages concomitant with the projecting spring-type reinforcing member described in the Grube, et al. patent